


Watching You Walk Away

by Lilly_C



Category: Killer Instinct (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-10
Updated: 2008-02-10
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Five Easy Pieces.</p>
<p>Set during the final moments of the episode when Jack walks away from Danielle and the crime scene.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Watching You Walk Away

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Five Easy Pieces.
> 
> Set during the final moments of the episode when Jack walks away from Danielle and the crime scene.

As I was walking towards Will Hansen’s house I couldn’t help but watch Jack as he walked away from me, from the crime scene. There was so much that I had wanted to say to him during the investigation but never got the opportunity to speak. 

I want to learn the job from him because he has more experience of homicide and deviant crime than I currently have but it’s not easy when he’s suspicious of me and of my reasons for wanting to work with him.

I understand that he has issues, we all do but at some point he’s gonna have to open up and give me something, anything to help me understand his life, and the way he and his mind works; he acts dumb yet he is one of the most intelligent people I have ever known, even though he’s a walking billboard for beefcake.

I watched you walk away, Jack, now I don’t know what to do.


End file.
